


[Art] Bleeding Out

by Cathalinaheart



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart
Summary: Just a few moments ago Tony and Steve were having a great time playing basketball together, now Steve is down and bleeding out.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang





	[Art] Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when you are fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587527) by [haemodye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemodye/pseuds/haemodye). 



> I urge everyone to please check out Olukas's [art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580319) and Hae's story! Both works are incredible!


End file.
